


Past The Point Of No Return

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Radio 3 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Suzy and Katie pass a point of no return.





	Past The Point Of No Return

It starts, as it so often does, with the two of them alone, they know why, they know who left them here, but they have never spoken on it, the two still can’t quite understand why they want this so much. 

Suzy is the one who finally makes the first move, inching closer, her lips soft, almost questioning, against Katie’s own. Katie can’t help the soft sound she makes, low in the base of her throat, and she swallows at the realization. It’s hard to trust herself, even now. Suzy seems to read her thoughts, moving to push a lock of hair out of her eyes, coaxing her back into the kiss, it’s so easy to lean back, to let Suzy between her thighs, the feeling of Suzy settling over her feeling so right. 

They move apart for mere moments, neither entirely sure of themselves, but finally beginning to trust it, it’s easy for each woman to let the other undress her, their bodies fitting together almost perfectly. 

Suzy grows slightly more certain now, the feeling of Suzy’s kisses against her jawline, then neck, then finally collarbones, even as Suzy moves to cup and caress her breasts, smiling into her skin when she releases a ragged breath, almost Suzy’s name. The feeling of Suzy’s hands, and lips, has soothed her enough that Katie doesn’t fight anything she wants, she can feel one of Suzy’s hands slip lower, but the caress of Suzy’s hand over her hip and lower still is almost silken, gentle, Suzy’s dark brown eyes locked on her own, always monitoring her for fear. 

Suzy’s fingers are nimble, and steady, demanding nothing but asking everything. Katie trembles under her, a hand finally finding it’s way into Suzy’s hair, almost encouraging her. By the time Katie feels Suzy’s long, delicate and careful, fingers, slip into her, she is ready. She arches, asking nothing. She just wants to enjoy this, for however long it takes. 

Suzy smiles against her skin again when Katie’s arches fall into the same pattern as her steady, light but firm, pace. She can feel Katie clenching against her now and, much as she would never admit it, she’s longed for this. By the time Katie comes undone, they know, they both know, they won’t be turning away from it. They have passed the point of no return. They must be honest with one another. For once they don’t fear it.


End file.
